


【马艾】墙太他妈薄了

by MrOrea



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, gratuitous dirty talk, kinda secret relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOrea/pseuds/MrOrea
Summary: 今晚不该这样的。他和路飞去了外市几天，他出差，路飞则是去拜访父亲，也就是萨博的上司。当他挤出几天时间和路飞一起回家时，他邀请克尔拉一起。克尔拉几个月前成为了他的女朋友，萨博觉得是时候把她介绍给家里人了。比如艾斯。然而，他一进家门，迎面就是……“Yes, yes, i like it! Oh god, yes! Spank me again, please—”萨博真觉得自己有段时间无法再直视艾斯的眼睛了。或者以后都不能直视了。—这么说吧，那晚萨博知道了太多关于他哥们的事情，可他压根一点儿也不想知道。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	【马艾】墙太他妈薄了

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuHuaTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Walls Are Too Damn Thin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627304) by [JuHuaTai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuHuaTai/pseuds/JuHuaTai). 



> *作者的话：在对话中出现的chessy fuck，只出现在对话里，不是很多，有偷窥的情节或者言辞不通顺的地方，英语是我的第三语言，这篇的诞生完全出自愉♂悦。
> 
> *译者的话：原作真的笑到断头，又沙雕又超色。虽然字数就六千字，但是剧情密度很高。分类是成人级，为了保持原文笑果，采用归化翻译的方法并调整了分段。全文迫害萨博，真的太太太可爱了。请大家多多支持菊花台太太！她的短篇真的超萌超沙雕！

_"啊，啊哈，快、快点—啊！"_

_"你太紧了_ _—操_ _！"_

卧室一片漆黑。数小时中，萨博无数次盯着那盏轮廓模糊的台灯，还有空荡荡的天花板眨眼。墙还在有节奏地晃动着，伴随着越来越大的声音和呻吟，没有一丝一毫停下来或者慢一点儿的迹象。他试着别再想这事儿，尤其是拼命不去想象他卧室外边正在上演什么。

_“好棒！不、不要停！不要停！哦，天啊！”_

_“操，你_ _的_ _感觉太好了，热烘烘的，宝贝。”_

_“求你，求你—啊啊_ _嗯_ _！”_

克尔拉在他右侧，他能感觉到她的局促和尴尬。在他们三人悄咪咪溜进这里藏着以前，她本可不必呆在这儿。萨博一直在向她道歉，在心里道歉，在口头上道歉。不应该的，真的，他本来打算带女友回家，但是他真没有想到事态发展竟会如此。

看她面色赧然，脸甚至比之前还要红，于是萨博再次张嘴，做出口型：“对不起。”

几分钟之前他也这么说过，克尔拉要不然回以一个微笑，要不然就是忙于转移视线而没有注意到。这次，他话音刚落就是一道掴掌声，浪宕的惊叫随之而来，又让他们分散了注意力。 

“萨博，我们现在能出去了嘛？我好饿，”  
金发的男人转向左边，看见了路飞的面孔，男孩小半张脸藏在枕头下边。他们跳上床的瞬间萨博就把小弟弟的脑袋摁进枕头下面，试图阻挡那些声音钻进路飞耳朵。后者正苦着脸，可怜兮兮地盯着萨博。

萨博摇摇头：“不行，路飞，得等等。”

“为啥？”  
“因为——行吧，我觉得让他们知道我们已经到家了不太好，路飞。”

“为啥不好？”

_“我有没、操！我有没有说过我爱你的屁股，我真的爱死了。”_

又是一道掴击声，还有呜咽，享受的呜咽——是萨博所熟悉的声线。萨博真的再、也、不、想听到这种乱七八糟的声音了。

_“喜欢这样？_ ”掴击，和湿漉漉的抽噎，“ _你绝对很喜欢，真色啊”，_ 又一声掴掌，“ _来，说吧，喜欢吗？”_

路飞戳了戳他，把他从失神中唤回来：“为啥不好？为啥我们现在不能出去啊？”

他摇头：“我不觉得这样做比较好，路。”

“可为啥嘛？”

因为他真的、真的不想冒风险出去然后撞见那档子事儿，尤其是路飞还未成年边缘反复横跳。

_“喜欢，喜欢，好喜欢！哦天呐，还要，求求你——”_

顺便，也因为他真的不觉得能直视艾斯眼睛了，或者从今而后都做不到了。

“我不觉得现在打扰他们是个好主意，路飞，现在拜托你别再问了。” 

不应该的，这个晚上不应该是这个样子的。他和路飞离家数日，他出差，路飞拜访父亲，后者刚刚成为萨博的老板。他挤出了几天时间，和路飞一起提前回家。几个月前他和克尔拉交往了，于是他邀请她和他们一起。萨博觉得是时候把女朋友介绍给家人了，比如艾斯，还有达旦。

计划是如此完美。为了给艾斯一个惊喜故意保密，接着说不定他们四个人可以一起去吃饭。艾斯和克尔拉两个人能熟悉一下彼此（路飞已经和克尔拉混得很熟了，毕竟她是自家老爸的另外一个下属）。然后明天他可以打电话给达旦——或许再打给卡普——然后介绍她给他们。

可千算万算，萨博万万没有料到，一开家门，迎面而来的就是客厅里赤条条的艾斯和一个陌生人——就在他卧室门口，正准备进入生命的大和谐——而他的女朋友和弟弟就跟在他身后。

藏在这儿真的蠢爆了，但是鉴于方才溜进卧室里时，艾斯和陌生人忽然觉得沙发这个地方不好乱搞还是怎么的，开始转战卧室外面的那扇墙这一状况来说，高喊一声“我们到家啦”更是糟糕透顶的选项。

这也是，他们仨全挤在这儿的原因。

小弟弟噘着嘴，看着抖动着的墙：“那我们什么时候可以走哇？”

晃动变得愈发杂乱，呻吟和喘息乱七八糟搅和在一起，越来越大，从那面薄墙外传来。“等他们搞完了，好吗？只要他们完事儿了，八成他们就会回艾斯房间睡觉，然后你就能回自己的房间，不用担心他们会听见。”听听艾斯的声音有多紊乱，就知道估计离结束不远了。

数秒后，萨博一手捂脸，无声悲叹，意识到自己在脑子里都想了什么东西。

他以后绝对没脸见艾斯。

不过有一说一，几分钟后，一声字面意义上的尖叫传来（“哇哦，你兄弟叫床好厉害。”“克尔拉，别。”），然后一切安静了下来。不再有晃动，不再有呻吟，只有喘息声清晰可闻。萨博越过克尔拉的脑袋，瞥了一眼桌上的LED时钟 ，他们已经搞了将近一个小时。

屏住呼吸，萨博能听到脚步声和人声轻语。片刻后，艾斯房门打开又关上。他长吁一口气，望向克尔拉和路飞，脸上露出笑意。

“瞧见没，他们完事儿了，”他说，微笑着，“好了。路飞，现在你能——”

一声呻吟，从艾斯房间传来。不久之前的教训很深刻，墙真的太他妈薄了。接着，隔壁房间里的床开始吱呀摇晃。 

克尔拉和路飞两个眼巴巴地看他。

萨博嘴角抽搐，他默数了十声，平复心情：“如果你俩都没法儿回自己房间睡觉的话，那我的床挺大的，三个人够睡了。”

* * *

路飞睡觉乱踢乱蹬，不过好歹是萨博睡在中间。他会是唯一一个挂着黑眼圈清醒到天明的人，克尔拉比他的情况稍微能好上那么一点吧。

抛开眼下搞笑的局面，这还算是一件值得庆幸的事儿。另外一件比较欣慰的是路飞睡着了，所以他忽略了隔壁第二——第三轮，行吧，几分钟之前刚开始—露骨的、过激的、超大声的活塞运动。

内心深处，萨博有点嫉妒路飞能在噪声之中安然入睡的能力。 

_“怎么——哈啊，你怎么还这么紧、！”_

_“哈，你、你喜——啊！你喜欢，嗯啊！”_

又是一道掴掌声，余音绕梁。

“我知道这么说不太合适，”克尔拉小声道，她的脸捂藏在枕头里，声音模糊，“但是你兄弟的持久力真惊人，他的床伴也是，我猜。”

萨博小里小气地附议。

_“看看自己，像这样把我全吞进去了。嗯哼，就这样一寸一寸地吃下去，它就是给你的。”_

_一声颤悸的抽气；“它—— 啊啊嗯！它是！是我的，只能给我，啊天，那里！”_

“呃，还有，我觉得……听上去还挺甜蜜的？像是，一个奶油味儿黄片那种？”波波头女孩有些紧张地轻笑。萨博从来不敢想有朝一日他居然在和自己女朋友讨论自己兄弟和黄片，眼下这种事儿正在上演，“所以我猜那是他的男朋友吧？”

路飞梦拳袭来，萨博一手挡开，眼睛扫视震颤的墙壁：“我不认为艾斯交男朋友了。起码他从来没有给我说过。”同时他也没发现艾斯有在约会的迹象。几个月来，他每天都回家，在警局上班，或者和公务猿伙伴们喝酒。萨博和路飞出门前，他是有一个星期出去过，但是那是为了整理一些年度报告，况且还有他的警长在帮忙。

莫非是在这段时间里找对象了？

_“啊嗯！你做什……？”_ _  
__“见鬼——操，安全套破了。等下，艾斯，我去拿个新——”_

_“没_ _事儿_ _，直接进来。”_ _  
__“艾斯，我觉得这样不——”_ _  
__“除非你身上带病，反正我知道你又没有，我他妈的就要你射进来让我直到下星期还滴滴答答流着你的东西，不然我发誓、我要把你绑起来然后把你老二塞进我的身子！”_

  
沉默。

如果不是目前的状况，萨博还真想对这熟得不能再熟悉的毛躁脾气翻个白眼，他转向克尔拉：“为他着想，我倒真希望是男朋友。”

突然，一声哭啼。萨博 **发誓整栋公寓都会被这不绝于耳的声音震惊** 。 _“要在这种事情上打败我你还早了一千年所以想都不要想，男孩儿，”_ 艾斯的情人压着嗓子，几近低吼——萨博 给 听得一阵哆嗦——艾斯的呃吭和呻吟中，男人哑声道， _“还真是_ _霸道_ _呢，小火药桶，我爱这点。”_

_“啊、啊哈！你，唔嗯，你怎么又变大了？_ ”

低声轻笑：“ _因为我真的爱死了你承认为_ _我_ _疯狂的模样。”_

墙又开始咣咣响，萨博发誓，要是再听到隔壁艾斯欲求不满的叫声他真的会聋的。金发男人看着堪堪立在那里的墙壁，十分确信已经有裂痕开始出现。以防噩梦成真，他把毛毯举高，笼住床上三人，寄希望于如果墙真的塌了，毯子能成为一个合适的掩体。

_“说出来，”_ 那哮吼的声音命令道， _“告诉我你有多喜欢这样子。”_

哐、哐、哐。艾斯的尖叫越来越失控无助，愈发无法抑制。

那个时候，萨博发自肺腑地担心起来，在艾斯叫声停止的瞬间，他甚至想推开路飞脑袋冲进对方屋里查看情况。

_“我爱—啊！我爱死了！里面你、你好大，好舒服，操得我好深，我还要_ _、_ _还要，求你给我更多！_ ”下一声“还要”听上去像是被噎住了，闷闷的，似乎是被翻了身，然后把脸埋进了床单里然后——神他喵的埋床单，现在萨博脑子里具象出画面了。

另一个声音满意地哼笑，萨博逐渐对其产生了愤恨之情。这场性事明明异常激烈并且持久，但这厮的声音听上去一点也不虚啊！羞恼之下，他居然还对这男人油然而生出些许崇敬之情。 _“你看上去相当喜欢这样子，翘着屁股跪在床上，身体把我全部都吃下去了，只能为我做这些。”_ 响亮的掴打声传来，萨博又不禁回忆起数分钟前房门外发生过的事儿， _“只能为我，艾斯，其他人都不准做这些，不准有人像我这样玩弄你，不准有人看见你这样子。不准。”_

又是打屁股的声音，听着太湿软太罪恶了，萨博全身上下都叫嚣着我真的怕了我要逃走。 _“说啊。”_

 _“其、其他人都不行！只有你，其他人都不能——啊啊，我、我要射了！_ ”

艾斯高潮时的叫声会成为萨博一生的噩梦。

萨博痛恨自己的脑子，异常、痛恨。

感到手臂被戳了戳，萨博怔忪地转向克尔拉；“怎么了？”克尔拉嘴唇翕合。

“虽然我这么说有点不太好，”她开口，金发男人忽然一阵恶寒，“但是这真的、真的好色啊。”

脸上带有伤疤的男人羞得浑身都变成了个红球，他压着嗓子：“克尔拉，那是我哥，”

“那好吧，我也在说另外那个男的啦。那些命令啦要求啦，真的好色气。”

“他正在搞——该死，他正在操我的兄弟！ 

屋子里唯一的女孩耸了耸肩：“唔，反正不是我的。”

萨博悲叹，双手用力捂脸。我天，他们全身都汗津津的有多久了。

挨着他的身体的手轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，但是这次萨博只是叹息，叹声从指缝间飘出。克尔拉咯咯笑了，一边拍着他，一边说：“抱歉。想开点儿，他们说不定现在就做完了，我们现在可以睡一会——”

_“艾斯，你在做什么？”_

哦操，别。

艾斯房间的床开始晃动，重压之下它怎么还这般坚挺啊！接着，艾斯的声音打破了略显紧张的沉默氛围，呼吸不稳，活像色情片女主角： _“你射了我一肚子，”_ 他喃喃，“ _流出来了，好难受，帮帮我。_ ”

萨博本以为墙的存在好歹能隔点音，但是显然他们的墙真的很薄而且他和艾斯的床挨得又太近，因为他非常清晰地听见了陌生人吞咽唾液。 _“抱歉，我说过我们应该用套的。我去拿条毛巾——”_

床又开始咯吱，这次比之前还要动作大，接吻的水声清晰可闻。片刻后， _“上我。”_

萨博想要惨叫。

他们又在接吻，不过比上次时间短一些。 _“艾斯，我们已经做了三次了，”_ 陌生人轻笑，声线不稳， _“虽然我很乐意整个晚上的都和你一起疯，可也夜很深了。我也不像以前那么年轻，所以能给我一个重整旗鼓的机会吗，嗯？”_

“所以说你的哥哥正在和老男人操——呃，睡觉吗？”

“我现在正在尽最大努力不要想这档子事克尔拉。为了我还能心智健全，不要再说了。”

他得到了一个带有歉意的安抚，这是克尔拉的小习惯。悲伤的是，即使他如此爱她，现在这么做也不能让他放松下来。

可如果不性急固执那就不是艾斯本斯了，当萨博听到男人的呻吟还有呼唤着艾斯名字的低语时，他知道，新一轮地狱之旅又将开始。

_“操！你是在提醒我什么吗？”_ 男人抗议道，旋即笑了， _“呵，警区的那些家伙绝对想不到叫你‘大嘴巴’究竟有多么正确。”_

真是绝了，萨博瞪大眼睛，他搞的是局子里的家伙！这就是说对方不是一夜情对象或者是才认识没没多久的人，对方是很有可能是自己在接送艾斯上班时就遇见过的人！糟糕了，那人甚至也可能隶属艾斯小队，萨博熟悉那里每一名成员，还经常和他们侃大山。

(他一边想着，心里有另一个声音在尖叫：“艾斯现在正在给那家伙口交啊啊！！”不过根据今夜所闻所见，萨博真觉得已经没有什么会惊到他或尬到他的了。)

会是谁呢？小队里面有很多比艾斯还年长的男人，一些已婚，一些离婚或者还单身，但是和艾斯亲近的也就15人而已，其中包括了小队队长和总长。萨博挨个清点警局熟人，回忆每个嫌犯，暗自祈祷艾斯不是那种会和有妇之夫上床的类型，可吮吸和呻吟声从墙那边传来，越来越响，害他分了神 。 

在他数着数核查嫌疑人名单的时候，吸吮声停了下来，接着床再次咯吱咯吱摇晃。

艾斯的声音绝对称得上是引人犯罪，萨博简直被烦得不行。今天晚上发生太多他不必知道的事儿了，有太多事儿他压根不想知道，可如今他困在卧室里，在女友和睡着的弟弟中间，被迫听着自己哥哥骑在男人身上愉悦地叫床，汗如雨下。

太多他大可不必知道的事儿了。今晚发生的大部分事情会列在名单榜首。

“萨博，你脸色看上去好苍白。”

“我感觉不太好，”他哀道，哽咽尚且卡在嗓子里，艾斯的呻呼又响起了，“你想想，亲耳听见自己的血亲在做爱，这种事儿真的要死人的。”

一双手臂环住他胸膛，他低头，看见克尔拉将脑袋贴在自己的胸腔上。“你心跳有点快啊。我觉得与其说你觉得自己要死了，不如说……”她咬了咬下唇，“ **你是有点被影响了（affected）吧** 。”

通常来讲他脑子要比今天晚上转得快。可极端重压下，一时没搞清楚克尔拉的意思又不是他的错：“克尔拉，我才没有对我的兄弟 **感性趣** ，我勒个去！”

_“你有听见吗？”_

萨博瞬间浑身僵硬，他旁边的克尔拉也屏住呼吸，紧张地攥着他。

路飞在梦中咕哝，打着呼噜。

“听见什么？”

 _“我觉得刚才有人说话，”_ 男人简短回答。床不再晃了， _“听上去像是萨博。”_

萨博觉得自己心跳都停止了。是他认识的人！

_“别傻了，萨博路飞起码得两天后才回家。他们不在这儿的。”_

_“唔，我确实听到了一些动静。”_

_“邻居吧，”_ 艾斯说，很明显生气了 _，“我们可是住在公寓里，记得不？”_

_“我不清楚，艾斯，我想我们得——靠噢！”_

床再次晃动，神秘人嘶嘶抽气，艾斯的笑声得意洋洋的。萨博庆幸他们又继续下去了，并下定决心今夜发生的狗屁都见鬼去吧。

_“你这小坏蛋，”_ 男人呼吸急促，“总这么猴急，我明明已经很照顾你了。” 

_“要我怎么说呢，我就是喜欢你在我身体里面，”_ 萨博的兄弟逞能般挑衅，床立马疯狂地晃动， _“填满我，无限靠近我，永远不会离开我，我想永远这样。”_

床板咯吱咯吱，却没人说话。为自证清白并掩盖失律的心跳，萨博选择性忽略克尔拉小声的“哇哦”。

陌生的男人喷嘶道：“ _我也想_ 。”

艾斯回以嗤笑，即使是一墙之隔的萨博，也感受到着笑声背后带着一丝悲凉，“ _有些时候我倒真的想知道。”_

_“什么？”_

艾斯并未回答，显然正忙着骑乘——靠，画面感——并发出一声比一声沉重的喘息和呻吟。这次他们动静不大，感觉也比前几次常规，可能是已经做了三回又有好几个小时的缘故。然而艾斯最后的话总是梗在他心里，如此清晰。

这次时间并不长。数分钟过后，晃荡声变得无律，如果说萨博还有什么乐见其成的，那就是这意味着两人离结束不远了。“ _艾斯，操你的，艾斯，_ ”男人翻来覆去地念着这个名字，就像是在永咏唱铭文或咒语， _“艾斯、艾斯、艾斯！”_

艾斯的喘吁和呜咽声变大，几近高潮： _“不行—我、啊——马尔科！”_

“马尔科？！”

不死鸟马尔科是萨博在警区内见过最多次的人，主要因为他是艾斯警校刚毕业后的领导，最开始几个月一直开车载菜鸟艾斯回家。金发，干净利落的鬓角，性感的下颚和更加性感的腹肌，萨博总是听见艾斯叨叨这些。尚处于马尔科监管的时候，艾斯一直在哀怨这人就是那种“真男人从来不回头看爆炸”的类型。

他一直是警局中最优秀的探员，脾气随和，带有一些老式幽默感，也没有结婚，然后，他46岁，艾斯23.

并且，他还是艾斯部门的队长。

萨博不为政府打工，但是很确信法案中的“禁止办公室恋情”一项可不是什么和蔼可亲的条文。

_“好吧，这次我确定听到了什么声音。”_ 萨博听到床板响动，这次，伴随着脚步声。金发男人睁大眼睛，迅速扫视房间寻找藏身之处。 _“是从另外一间房传来的，我去看一看——”_

_“如果你想离开，就别再找借口了，行吗？”_

在房门打开声音响起前，脚步声堪堪顿住。马尔科（他真不敢相信自己居然没有认出来，这声音真的太耳熟了！）有些迟疑： _“什么？_ ”

又一次，床板咯吱咯吱， _“听着，你就直说你想走，没必要每次找借口，好吗？我自己能应付得来小队的早班和晨会，但是别一听到风吹草动就溜走还偏说这些混账话。”_

门关上了， _“艾斯，你为——见鬼你怎么会这样想？我不会离开，我就是想查看一下这声音——”_

_“马尔科，我已经不是小孩子了，我明白你每晚都搞什么，也明白你除了好好打一炮之外什么也不想要。”_

_“艾斯，打炮？我从来没这么说过！”_

_“你就没有必要说啊！以为我还不懂为什么前几次你要在半夜或者是我醒来之前溜走吗？我不介意我们每次都藏着掖着去酒店开房，可如果你想要结束，你当着我的面直说啊！别每早上都用纸条留言来糊弄我！”_

“啊呀，”克尔拉轻声说，盯着那面隔开萨博艾斯房间的白墙 ，“有点不太对劲。”

沉默蔓延开来，萨博不得不同意。他想立刻冲出房间然后把那个大猪蹄子扔出去，可就在这时，他听见了艾斯轻微的啜泣，他一个激灵，立刻准备要和那位比自己更强壮的家伙打架。

_“艾斯，我从来没有想——”_

_“我爱你啊，操你的，”_ 那位一根筋的、个性要强的兄长哭了出来，萨博上一次听到这哭声还是十岁时，他父亲死在了监狱留他一人变成孤儿， _“我爱上你好久了，萨奇派对那回，第一次上床以前就爱上了。我们从来就没说清楚我们到底算什么，可是我这样我都已经很开心了，我不奢求回应。但起码能给我点礼节吗，好不好？”_

萨博记得那场派对，他也去了。艾斯的同事萨奇因为警区的间谍事件刚刚出院。那天晚上他没和艾斯一起回家，他的兄弟次日清晨才回来，看上去开心得不行。

那都是半年前的事儿了。

这他妈的，他都错过了什么！

“ _艾斯，_ ”他听见马尔科低语，脚步声离开门口，转回床的方向。床板轻轻吱呀了一声，艾斯的抽噎变得模糊。萨博只能想象现在他埋在马尔科的肩膀里哭泣， _“我很抱歉，我是个笨蛋。我从来没意识到会让你这样想，我不是有意的，我没能发现。”_

_“你骗人，我才不儍——”_

_“可是我没有，艾斯，”_ 马尔科打断他， _“我没有在骗你。我爱你，因为太爱你了，所以很害怕队长们或者其他人发现。我是你的领导，我不应该和下属发展关系的，如果有人以此做文章，我可能会被降职，更糟糕的是你可能会被解雇。”_

年长的男人叹了一口气，忽然之间，满是疲惫， _“我也受够了每次偷偷离开，我想和你每天一起醒来，不用离开也不需要因为避嫌而赶着上班，加上我又和那些家伙住在一起，我不能冒风险被他们怀疑成天和你在一起。”_

艾斯打着哭嗝： _“你和萨奇、维斯塔和乔兹在一块住，他们是你的铁哥们，他们才不会说你闲话。”_

_“他们不会，可我不敢。”_

艾斯叹气，听上去还不是很相信马尔科： _“那最近怎么回事？你老是离开，还说最近没时间。我以为你对我屁股没兴趣了，想要慢慢地分手呢。”_  
_“首先，我永远不会对你的屁股失去性趣，”_ 马尔科回答迅速，拍了拍艾斯屁股，“啪”的声音惹来克尔拉一阵笑， _“其实是我接到了总部的电话。老爹之前向我提过，我也一直在想这件事，一直准备给你一个惊喜来着，不过我猜计划中并没有让你感觉到被抛弃这一选项。”_

_“是什么事？”_

萨博听见挪动的声响，接着，传来马尔科略带期望的嗓音，“总部 _说我会升职。他们一直给别动队物色新的候选人，因为我的履历和老爹的推荐，他们对我很感兴趣。”_

_“马尔科，好棒啊！”_

_“是啊，可最好的是，我不再是你的直属上级，不用再担心‘办公室恋情’法案了。”_

艾斯大笑起来的时候，床都在不堪重负地摇动着，这意味着他是真的很开心，把马尔科都扑到了床上， _“我的天哪，这真的太强了！你会成——”忽然之间声音低了下去，“可是总部离这儿好远。你得……你得搬走，是吗？”_

马尔科沉默。

 _“也、也挺好的，我能去拜访你，对吧？”_ 艾斯强作欢笑， _“我是说，那里离这儿一小时车程吧？也没有很远，我们也不会有任何麻烦，所以这样挺不错的。”_

萨博紧紧攥住毛毯。天，这听上去太伤了。

接着，马尔科开口： _“这正是我想给你的惊喜。”_

隔壁的床板晃了晃，意识到自己正在做什么之前，萨博已经把耳朵贴在这面薄薄的隔断墙上了。旁边的克尔拉也一模一样，两个人都避免发出太大声音，或不慎踩到飞四仰八叉的身体。

_“是什么？”_ 艾斯问，小心翼翼地。

_“我……像你说的，我们从来没有理清关系，但是我一直知道我爱你，艾斯。我的意思是，我是为你选择那份差事然后现在，我已经买了个房子。是一个小公寓房，两卧，也许并不是很够格，但是确实离警区很近，只需要半小时车程就能到总部。如果早点醒来，我可以一直先送你上班然后再折返，我猜。”_

萨博的眼睛瞪大了，贴着耳朵，他可以感到克尔拉无声的口型——“天啦撸”。

“ _马尔科，_ ”他的兄弟缓缓开口，听上去呼吸乱了套， _“你、你是说……？”_

 _“我知道我们这样六个多月了，艾斯，今晚我只说一遍，你只有这一次离开我的机会，而且也得好好考虑你的兄弟们，因为那个地方真的很远，我现在都胡言乱语了。但关键是，”_ 他深吸了一口气， _“艾斯，波特卡斯·D·艾斯，你愿意和我住——”_

_“愿意！我的天啊，愿意，马尔科！”_

床板再次晃动，紧接着就是两个重物掉在地板上的声响。艾斯和马尔科的笑声回荡在隔壁，听上去都很开心，都那么轻松，艾斯自我袒露后的压抑气氛消失了，萨博发现自己也笑了起来。

得，他想，先不管那从笑声又变成做爱声的恶心感，总而言之马尔科是不会离开了。

他沿着墙壁滑向床里，因为太他喵热了于是揭开了毯子，看着克尔拉也安坐下来，他含着笑摇了摇头，“嗐，看他说了那么多 **我愿意** 的份儿上，今天我就大人不记小人过了。”

克尔拉瞅他好一会儿，而后笑起来，掩着嘴，遮住声音：“我看八成这还不是他说最后一次说我愿意的时候呢。”

萨博脸色死白，“他们不会又——他们做过四次了！”

“不是说这个啦！天哪，龙说的真对，有些时候你简直就是个大笨蛋，”草莓金色头发的女孩儿摇头，靠近他身侧合上了眼睛，“不管了，好累啊。就算他们打算在这个房子里面打炮我也不会醒了。”

“克尔拉！”

“ _艾斯，我发誓我真的听到什么动静了。有人在——_ ”马尔科的声音被急不可耐的接吻时打断，没过多久，床板恪尽职守，躺上了人并发出今夜最后一次咯吱咯吱声。

萨博在闭眼之前，脑子里不住地感谢艾斯，又同时尽力去忽略那些湿吻和低吟的噪声。

* * *

尾声：

  
萨博醒了，挤在克尔拉和路飞中间，变成了三明治，而且还是在脸部遭受双拳重击下‘醒’过来的。

他揉着鼻子走进起居室，觉得鼻腔刺痛，希望那里没啥事吧。在橱柜里挑挑拣拣后，他翻出了药箱，拿出一卷纱布撕了两片，蹙额皱眉，把一块塞进鼻孔里。

“冰敷可能会更有效一点。要是流鼻血了那样做才会比较好。”

萨博转身，看到马尔科没穿什么上衣站在餐桌旁边，拿着艾斯那个印有警局标志的马克杯喝咖啡。“哦，”他有气无力地回道，取出纱布，“我还以为是流血了。克尔拉和路飞的拳头真的、真的好疼，睡着揍人都是。”

年长的金发男人轻笑，“没流血，只是一些鼻涕。看上去还好。”

“嗯嗯，那行吧，”萨博点点头，很开心不用处理流血问题，“谢了，马尔科。”

“客气。艾斯有些时候睡觉也不老实。”

太对了，他深切体会过。想到这儿，萨博露出一个笑来。

然后，大脑才开始醒过来，开始正常运转。

“啊啊啊啊！！”他惊跳起来，一屁股摔倒在地板上。金发的伤疤男孩昂头，一看见他兄弟的领导兼情人也正在低头审视他，就向后撤要逃跑，“你！我是说——我很抱歉！我们、我们不是故意要听的！我们就是想提前回家给艾斯一个惊喜但是你和他在然后——我去，真的很对不起！”

马尔科看上去是楞了一下，随即笑了出来，他呷了口咖啡：“听到你说你没有性趣的时候，我就知道有人在家了。我才是应该道歉的人。”

萨博听出了对方话中的言外之意，脸色比路飞最喜欢的小马甲还红：“没-才没有，我可能在开头说了点什么，”他解释，爬起身，忽略鼻腔突然间涌上来的热意，“我是真的没有性趣，看在老天爷的份上，艾斯是我的兄弟！克尔拉有些时候真的很恶趣味。”

“我想你们并没有血缘关系？”

“那也还是兄弟啊！骨科、骨科不可以！况且我有女朋友的！”

另一个金发男人忍笑，哄人似的点了点头：“好的，好的。我知道了。反正你有没有偷窥癖也不是我能管的。”

“我没有！”

“但是请求你的许可就是我的事儿了。”

马尔科语气严肃，萨博失声。他叹气：“嗯，我昨晚听到了，”怀着轻微的罪恶感和愤慨，萨博承认道，“你把他弄成那样，真的有点混蛋啊。”

小队队长叹息着点头：“我知道。我保证以后再也不会那样对他了。看他哭成那副模样，真的很心疼。”

“很好，”他点头抱臂，神情严峻：“艾斯可能不算血亲，可他对我和路飞，或者任何人都非常好。他一直都把事情一个人扛着，昨天之前我从不知道他能这样想一个人。他把一切都憋在心里，直到受不了，坏掉，或者更糟，”金发男子直视着房间里另外的人，“你最好好好照顾她。你已经伤过他一次，够他一辈子受的了。”

马尔科没有对他的话语有所评价，只是眼神看向了远方。当他点头时，态度如此坚定确信，以至于萨博关于他所有的不满和怀疑都立马消失。“我会用我一生照顾他，永远不会再伤害他。”

萨博失笑：“估计艾斯并没要求你考虑那么远，不过想法确实值得赞扬（appreciated）。”

“只要你别再过分欣赏（appreciated）我男朋友就行。”

“我说了，我对艾斯不感性趣！”

“卧槽，萨博？！”

神他喵的，为什么。萨博猛一转身，看到艾斯就在客厅过道站着，穿着马尔科那件黑色的男友衬衫，衣服下摆堪堪遮住他的——我的眼睛，瞎了要瞎了我要瞎了——那活儿，还不可置信地瞪大了双眼。

卧室房门被打开，越过他哥的肩膀，萨博瞄见克尔拉和路飞走了出来，还都是一脸迷糊没睡醒的样子。他看着艾斯扭头死盯他们，然后再转身看向自己，睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖，脸色惨白，又变得通红。

客厅里，马尔科站起身，椅子擦过地板划出吱呀一声：“离我上班还有两个小时，昨天我也向艾斯保证过走之前都待在这儿，”他朝食品柜走去，拿出平底锅，向石化了的众人挥了挥，“有人吃早餐吗？”

FIN. 


End file.
